


The Spider Who Could

by SpoodaLvr



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoodaLvr/pseuds/SpoodaLvr
Summary: Work in progress. Peter X Male Reader. If you're not comfortable with it, leave. Thought of this talking with my friend. If you want to blame anyone for anything, blame her. Please enjoy!https://linktr.ee/SpoodaLvr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. #1 The Blitzkrieg Bop

Midtown High - A place where students are pushed to their limits, and yet at the same time, wonder exactly how their teachers can be so stupid and dismissive. Sometimes teachers have a special way of doing that.

Peter Parker is a pretty average student: smart, but also dorky, and not particularly popular. But you know all of this, of course; you admired his curly brown hair, his lovely brown orbs, and especially that dopey look he gets on his face when he realises it's taco Tuesday in the cafeteria.

Of course, you have a secret: you're into guys. Is Peter into guys?

"Doubtful" you think to yourself.

"And anyways, even if he is, he wouldn't be into me.

The thought repeats in your head day in and day out. At lunch break, you decide to go talk to him. You've spoke to him before, and you're close enough to call yourselves friends, but you're just never sure just quite how close you are.

"Y/N!" He waves you over.

"Me and Ned were just talking about how crazy it is that your girlfriend broke up with you. I mean, I would argue for you any day that you're amazing to be around".

Oh no! You realise you're blushing slightly.

"He doesn't like me. In that way I mean. He likes me as a friend and nothing more, right?"

You know exactly why she broke up with you. You just weren't romantic enough with her. You knew deep down that it probably wouldn't work between you two, especially since you were, and still are, into Peter. You'd started the relationship to appear 'normal'. Straight. Because being straight is 'normal', or something like that.

"As Peter is trying to say, albeit in a fairly dorky way, is that we're sorry for your loss" Ned chimes in.

"She's not dead, Ned."

You notion towards her sitting at the far end of the cafeteria. Somehow, she looks like she's suffered trumendous loss, even though it's just you she's losing out on. Even though, as Peter said, you ARE amazing to be around.

"And anyways, Peter's pretty dorky so I wouldn't expect much else from him". It earns you Peter's shining smile.

"So what's been going on? Have you bought that LEGO death star yet, Ned?"

Peter starts talking to Ned about planning to build the death star, although Peter does announce his "dissapointment" in Ned's "non-existant communication" about something he knew Peter would enjoy.

In your head, you laugh to yourself about how silly the event sounds, but you can't help but enjoy imagining Peter's smile as he helps Ned build the death star.

"Maybe I should join them..."

"Got any room? I haven't built anything out of LEGO in a while. I used to have so much fun with it when I was younger. "

Ned asks "how's eight for both of you? When do you finish the Stark internship?" He looks in Peter's direction.

The Stark internship was something you didn't know existed before Peter started bragging about how Tony Stark had been talking to his Aunt May on the sofa about it when he came home from school one day. Or, more specifically, Ned started bragging about it for him. Just from Stark's name it sounds like something you need to be really brainy to do. Of course, Peter is really brainy, but you just can't imagine someone from this school being smart enough for something as that sounded as extraordinary.

"Oh my god Peter I sort of forgot about that. How's it going?" You didn't forget; how could you?

"Good. I think. I mean Mr Stark's being a little tough but I think I'll get used to it. Everyone says he's really nice when he wants to be, and I believe that. I should be home by about 8:15, but if both of you go to my Aunt's place and get a head start at about eight-ish then that would be good."

"Sounds perfect to me." God, it really does.

"And me. You know where it is, right Y/N?"

You shake your head. Almost immediately, Peter starts writing out directions from your house to his on a blue sticky note.

You were going to have such a good time. This was the first time you'd been to someone else's house -someone from school at least- in aong time. And you were going to Peter's place. Imagine waking up ready to tear your hair out over math, only to be going to your number one crush's house come the evening. Well, number one crush apart from Spiderman, but nobody knows who he is.


	2. #2 Put Some Clothes On

At 7:44 pm, using Peter's well-devised note, you begin to make your way to his Aunt May's apartment.

Upon knocking at the door, you are greeted by May's smiling face.

"Hi! You must be May! I'm Y/N!"

"Of course! Ned said you were coming over. Both of them should be in Peter's room."

She guides you towards the rough direction of Peter's room. She walks away and continues with what she was doing which, judging by the exceptional smell, was cooking.

When you go into Peter's room, you see Ned sitting on the bed. It looks like he has only just started building the Death Star. The room is decorated with old hardware: computers, vintage iPods, and game boys. Stuff like that.

"Where's Peter?"

"I have no idea; he wasn't here when I arrived and hasn't apparated yet, which is weird considering May thinks he is, but whatever."

"YoU LiKe HARry POTtEr Too!?" The question came out as more of a scream. "I wish I could apparate to and from school sometimes; a little extra sleep is always welcome."

"Yes, I like Harry Potter." Ned's small giggle makes you feel like you've been friends with him a lot longer than you have.

sit down next to Ned on Peter's bed and start on the other half of the death star. You don't get very far when you hear the window open. Thinking there is an intruder, you and Ned sit in complete silence, trying not to let your breath slip.

Impossibly, you stare after the red and blue spandex clad Spider-Man as he slips into Peter's room and crawls across the ceiling to close the door. He removes his mask to reveal a brown-haired boy. He reminds you of someone.

"Peter?"

And then the bomb drops, or more accurately, the death star. Ned dropped it. Swiftly, Peter turns around.

"WhAT aRe YOu twO doInG heRe?" Peter's voice is wavy, as if the part of his brain that works on speech is instead working on coming up with an excuse.

"Shit" you say.

"You're Spiderman" Ned states matter-of-factly, although he is very clearly trying and failing to comprehend what is going on.

"No I'm not!"

"Clearly" you reply. "I mean Spiderman is much taller and better looking, and definately more of a man.

"I'm a man!" The reality sets in. "I mean-I..."

"You ARE Spiderman!" You and Ned say this at almost the exact same time.

Peter presses the Spiderman emblem on his suit and it drops to the floor. He quickly shoves it away.

"You cannot tell ANYONE!" Peter sounds very panicked.

"Unless you don't help us finish this death star, your secret is safe with us. And anyways, you knew we would be here" you say.

"Did I? Oh my god I did!"

May's voice can be heard traveling towards the room. "This casserole is a disaster..." We're going out to eat." She glances at Peter. "Put some clothes on..." With that, she walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> For more of me: https://linktr.ee/SpoodaLvr


End file.
